


Said The Joker to The Queen

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Balanced sex, Did I mention very lewd, F/M, Femdom, Male POV, Spoilers until Late November, Trying out kinks with a trusted partner, Very Lewd, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Ren invites Makoto to go shopping. Things happen and they end up in Mementos, just the two of them.





	Said The Joker to The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I published the first draft of this in a rush to publish it on February 14. I cleaned it up a few hours later, and even though I added some small stuff in there, the word count is less.

I never believed in love at first sight until I met Makoto. And even then it was some time coming. I felt intense passion for her the moment I first saw her. I admired her posture and when I looked into her eyes, I saw the wisdom and intelligence in her soul. The first words she spoke to me weren't friendly, but the tone of her voice stayed with me for days.

We had a rough start. She thought I was a troublemaker and an assailant. But even then, I thought she was the most wonderful human being I had ever met. She was assigned to catch me, the Phantom Thief. I was thrilled. Her determination and her persistence made an impression on me. And I could barely take me eyes off her eyes and her black-clad legs and her hips. Then she spied on me in my spare time, and it wasn't even creepy. I felt her innocent curiosity and veiled interest and passion towards me, and I hope I will never forget the first time I saw blushing cheeks from behind a manga. That was the first time I really wanted to kiss her, there and then, no matter who saw us. There would be many more to come.

But I never did kiss her before we started dating, because my parents taught me that I should never kiss anyone without a permission. And it took some time to convince Makoto that she wasn't just an undesirable robot, and that we, as two beginners, could study love together.

It was quite a bit of surprise, then, to learn how quick a study Makoto was. And how much there was that she could teach me.

 

*

 

We had saved Makoto's sister and tricked Akechi. I had come close to dying. Makoto, like everyone else, knew about the plan, but it still shocked her to hear about my death. I had been badly beaten and I was proclaimed dead. School was out of the question and when I went outside, I wore a hoodie and hid my head under the hood.

That couldn't stop me from meeting my friends and it made me even more desperate to see Makoto. Our plan to trick Akechi had been a good one, but it still had its risks. I felt I had come close to death; Makoto felt it, too. When we first met, just the two of us, we cried a lot. We'd come close to losing each other and we just grabbed on to each other and wept and stroked hair and hugged so hard that at times it became hard to breathe. We kissed and wiped tears off each other's faces. We saw our faces puffed with tears, red from crying, snot or tears running from our noses. There's nothing quite as beautiful as someone so honestly emotional that by superficial standards they're really ugly.

We also made passionate love. Intimate love. I had imagined that good sex was about lust and desire and showing your best side to your partner and pleasing them technically. But I realized then that the best sex is when you can fully be you with your partner. They see you for who you are. Physical nakedness is arousing; spiritual nakedness is a feeling unlike any other. I think that the near-death experience matured us both in ways that a lot of people our age have no idea of.

I think it was also why, for a few weeks, we lived more on the edge than ever before or after that.

 

*

 

It was sometime in late November, then, when we were in Shibuya. I wanted something new to read and maybe a movie or two to watch and wanted Makoto to accompany me to go shopping. She had her own affairs to attend to and we had just discovered Shido's palace, so I knew she would be hesitant. I wrote her a text.

  * I'm going shopping. Do you have time to come with me?
  * I think I should be studying. What are you going to shop?
  * Books.



My Queen is writing...  
My Queen is writing...

  * Shibuya?
  * Yeah.
  * 30 minutes?
  * I can't wait to see you.



I put on my hoodie, took the train to Shibuya and was there in 20 minutes. Makoto came two minutes later. She was visible through the throng: chestnut hair, red eyes, black turtleneck, and the gorgeous green jacket whose exact color I still can't name. I know the symbolism of flowers in different cultures and could give a lecture on different coffee beans, but with colors, the best I can do is ”Makoto eyes red” or ”the green of that gorgeous winter jacket of yours”.

”You're early”, she said.

”I wanted to see you coming.”

She smiled in reply and for a second, all the noises of Shibuya faded away and I saw nothing else.

”Shall we?” she asked and started walking towards the bookstore. I would've wanted her to take my hand, but didn't yet touch in public. Instead, she looked over her shoulder and my chest could barely contain my heart. It was better than a touch and I don't think she yet realized how very attractive she is just by being herself.

We entered the store and she asked me what I was looking for.

”I'm not looking for anything. I want you to choose for me.”

That surprised her.

”W-what? Really?”

”Does that surprise you?”

”I'm... not exactly known for my taste among my peers. I'm not sure I like what other people like.”

”That's exactly why”, I said. Her eyes widened and she looked almost shocked. I went over to her and put my mouth next to her ear.

”I want to know what you like”, I whispered. I could sense her tense up. She was blushing now.

”Go on. Show me”, I said. She composed herself, fixed her hair, and brought me a copy of Sun Tzu's The Art of War.

”Have you read it?” she asked.

”No.”

”I thought as much. Read it. It's on me. I also have something else for you, but I brought it with me.”

She proceeded to buy the book and gave it to me. We left the bookstore. She looked up at me with a mischievous smile.

”Now, the other book.” She took it out of her bag. It was a collection of erotica by Anaïs Nin.

My heart jumped to my throat.

”...I'm surprised.”

”Now we're even. But don't worry, I'm not done.” I felt speechless and she cherished the moment. ”Now, do you still want to shop?”

”Actually, yes. I also want to buy a movie or two.”

She laughed. ”And you're asking for me to accompany you?”

”We haven't watched too many movies after Like a Dragon. I enjoyed watching it with you.”

”Very well, then. Show me the way.”

 

*

 

The movie store was close by. Makoto had never been there and she was like a kid in a candy store.

”You seriously haven't been here before?”

She probably didn't realize how she had lost all of her rigorous, model student composure right there.

”N-no! I mean, I've been to the cinema and I've watched tv, but... ever since it has been just me and Sis, I have focused on my studies and reading and... I've been meaning to watch a lot of movies, but I don't much like doing it alone and... my father and I...”

She was talking herself to a place that I didn't want her to go. I interrupted her gently.

”I understand. Follow me.” I touched her fingers and slightly yanked them towards me. She was surprised by the touch and the feel of her soft skin lingered on my own for quite some time. I led her where I wanted her and stopped.

”Feel free.”

She looked around and noticed where we were: the crime section. Makoto almost screamed out of joy, but composed herself at the last second, and flew with elegance sprinkled with a healthy dose of fangirlism to look at the discs.

”You... you'll really let me choose?”

”That's why we're here.”

”And... I think I'm abnormal. Am I abnormal?”

”You're my kind of weird, My Queen.”

She blushed again, but I also sensed desire in her eyes, and her being definitely overwhelmed by emotion. She turned and picked a few titles, mostly Takashi Miike and Takeshi Kitano. I insisted that I buy them for her. I did, and we exited to the street again.

”And here I thought you wanted the movies for yourself.”

”What do you say we watch them together sometime?”

”R-really?”

”Me and you, my place. Some healthy snacks, a blanket, us sharing the couch or the bed.”

”Mm... Let me...”, she started, but evidently had something in mind. ”Is there somewhere more... private here? I can't hear my own thoughts.” The look in her eyes betrayed her excuse, but I didn't mind.

I took her to the back alley where Untouchable is. Caroline was waiting above the door to the Velvet Room and she was about to jump down and kick me in butt again, but I interrupted her.

”Hello, Caroline. I have a favor to ask.”

”What position are you in to ask for a favor?”

”A position of needing some privacy and I promise I will show you special respect the next time I enter.”

”You got some balls, Inmate!” She thought about it. ”I will give you five minutes! Any more than that and I won't be able to overlook it.” She jumped down and went through the door.

Makoto seemed somewhat baffled, but she had gotten used to me standing in silence in some places.

There was no one else in the alley. She started walking towards the back. I followed her. She stopped. I stopped behind her. She turned around.

”No one has ever shown interest in my taste before, Ren.”

She looked at me in the face, close.

”I know this is... public... but...” She looked down. Then back up. Her eyes desired me.

”Can I kiss you?” I asked. She let her eyes close in affirmation and gave me a hint of a nod.

I put my lips on hers and closed my eyes. Her breath was hot and her lips warm. My mouth closed on hers. It was our first kiss in the open air.

We pulled apart after a second or two, and opened our eyes, and I saw the desire in her eyes. I thirsted for more and kissed her again, with more passion this time. She rose on tiptoes to push her lips against mine. It was heaven. The tip of her tongue touched my lips and I licked it with mine. The touch of tongue against tongue sent a wave of lust through my body.

We pulled our lips apart again. I was breathing heavily.

”That was... amazing, Your Highness”, I said.

”More?”

Makoto must have read the obvious answer from my eyes. She rose on tiptoes again and closed her mouth on mine. I felt her insert her fingers into my hair and pull me down towards her.

In between kisses, she said, ”I... You wanting to know me... To feel desired... I...” Her kisses turned wetter and sloppier and she licked my neck, too. ”Ren, I want you. I don't want to lose you. Ever again. Please, don't leave me.” Lips again, a hungry kiss. She was really afraid she could lose me any second.

”Makoto, I want you. I love you. I want you. Now.”

”I... I want it, too. I want you. But.. this is a public place.”

”Do you mind?”

Surprisingly, that seemed to turn her on even more. She kissed me and her tongue was aggressive, almost too aggressive. But she did calm down when I responded with my own tongue and wanted to show her what I wanted.

”I... It's a thrilling idea.”

I put my hand on her hair and started drawing a line with my finger down her body to her butt. I lay all my fingers on her left buttock and squeezed. She pressed against me.

”I'm... This is... Maybe too much...”

”You don't like it?”

”I do, but...” She gasped with pleasure. ”The risk of getting caught...”

”Mmm.”

”Somewhere a little safer, maybe?”

”Let me think.

”But close. I want you, Ren.”

”I have an idea.”

 

*

 

It was just us two, Joker and Queen, then, in Mementos. No one could see us there, but it wasn't exactly private, either. We didn't have Mona with us, though, and Johanna had evolved into Anat, so we didn't have the motorcycle with us, either.

We entered the first level of Qimranut. The atmosphere was a bit too morbid for our tastes, but looking back, I think the inappropriateness of it was exactly what we wanted. At the very least, there was the element of danger, the near-public nature of it, and the fact that we had desired one another several times while on a mission here. We used to try and touch each other so that the others wouldn't see, and our baton passes had evolved into a subtle, erotic language of its own. So Mementos wasn't as weird a location for passion as one might think.

The first Shadow was right near the entrance and we disposed of it easily. We ran forward, getting the pulse and the sweat up, and stopped at a corner. I looked behind it. There was a Shadow lurching towards us, maybe ten meters away. I looked at Makoto, and she looked at me with curiousity and desire. Her skin-tight suit did little to hide the shape of her body and I jumped at her. She backed against the wall and let me pin her there.

I kissed Makoto on the mouth and pushed my leg against her, right between her legs. She pushed herself against me and grinded. The movement and her moans made me hard. Her moans made me want to push against her even harder and I squeezed her buttock, too. She let out an involuntary, loud moan.

I heard the Shadow's steps coming closer. I let go of my Queen, jumped around the corner, and ambushing the attacker, disposed of it with my blade. The whole thing took no more than a few seconds. I panted, more out of desire than anything else, and looked back at Makoto. She leaned against the wall and smiled.

”I have an idea”, she said.

”Oh?”

”But first, let's move on. We've been here too long already.”

 

*

 

We moved on to the next level. At corners, and right before attacking a Shadow, we exchanged kisses. Slowly, we also proceeded further. I squeezed her breast. She squeezed my ass. I caressed between her legs with my hand. She didn't reveal her idea to me, yet.

The trip in Mementos without the bus took longer and it was, of course, more dangerous. If we stayed too long on one level, we knew the Reaper would approach us and that we had zero chance against him. So we first scouted out the downward escalator and then made out near it.

I was getting so hot that I used my own knife to cut a slit into my Joker shirt.

”That looks good on you”, she said. ”Can I, too?”

”Where?”

”Surprise me?”

”You want me to do it?”

”I trust you fully.”

Making sure it was a respectful gesture, I kneeled before her and took the knife to her waistline. Makoto gasped at the touch and I felt her tense up.

”Do you really trust me?”

”I do.”

The knife cut into her suit and made a slit in it. She let out a sigh. I inserted my finger there, just to touch her side, and then cut more. The cut came out uneven and unaesthetic, but it did expose her skin to the cool air and allowed me access. Then I put my hand inside the suit and touched her navel. She laughed.

An echo of clinking chains woke us from our concentration and we rushed straight to the next level. It was the subway platform and we had some peace now.

She spoke.

”We... can't have that again. The risk is too great.”

”Oh, Your Majesty. I'm prepared.”

I showed her my supply of Goho-M's and Vanish Balls. And condoms.

”I'm a firm believer in safe sex.”

”W-what?” She was blushing and I didn't know if she was frightened or excited or both. ”T-this...?”

”Am I going too far?”

Makoto looked me straight in the eye, then at the floor. She couldn't hold the gaze.

”Maybe...”

That gave me pause. I realized I'd been willing to wait for Reaper longer.

Much longer.

”Ren?”

I don't know how much time had passed.

”Ren? You're crying.”

That was true. My cheeks were really wet.

I sat there, on the bench, crying. I didn't know what else to do.

”Come here, you”, she said with the softest, most irresisistible voice she had. Makoto was sitting on the bench and I walked to stand right in front of her. She took my hand and pulled me onto her lap. She wiped some tears from my face.

”What's wrong?”

The words stuck to my throat. I looked at her. She was peaceful and beautiful — divine — and she was holding me in her lap.

”I don't... know what's wrong with me.”

Speaking those words hurt enough to make me tear up again. Then it turned into a sob which turned into a miserable wail. I collapsed onto her head and wept into her hair. Her mask was between us, so Makoto took it off and put her arms around me. She ran her fingers through my hair, again and again, and I wept and lost all track of time. My throat burned and my chest hurt and I felt my face was swollen up. Makoto kept stroking my hair and kissing me on the forehead and on my cheeks and on my eyes. She was kissing the tears away. She was kissing me to show me she accepted me and truly loved me.

I looked at her, and she still had an amazing, loving calm on her face. She looked angelic. My heart pounded and my eyes and my mouth smiled against the wishes of my pain. The smile turned into a nervous laughter that turned into a genuine laughter that all but said to her how much I loved her.

”Can I kiss you?” I asked.

”I'd be delighted by your kiss, Your Majesty.”

That took me aback. She smiled in a way that betrayed that she was up to something.

I smirked and squinted and said, ”I wonder what you are up to...”

”Kiss me now, Your Majesty.”

Makoto surrendered herself to me, and I put my hands on her face and kissed her full on the mouth. Her body jerked in response and I felt desire well up again in me. The opening in her suit called to me, so I put my hand inside her suit against her back and pulled her against me. Her breasts pressed against my chest and made me desire her even more.

Being called 'Your Majesty' was, to my surprise, quite a turn-on. I kissed her on the mouth and on the ear and on the neck. Her scarf was on the way, so I tried pulling it away. She gasped at it and moved against my erection. Because she evidently liked it, I gave her more of the same and she craned her neck backwards. Her lips were apart and she gasped again. I kept pulling and kissed her below her chin and licked there. She tasted of sweet, feminine sweat.

”Mm... so... what's your... idea?”

”Hmh?”

”That you...” I pulled on the scarf again and heard her gasp. I took my own glove between my teeth and pulled it off and put my finger on her lips. ”... spoke about earlier? Does it have to do...” She licked at my finger and sucked on it. My other hand was at her back, moving downwards, trying to reach her ass. ”...with what you just called me?”

”Mm, oohh! Right there!” Touching between her firm buttocks, slowly creeping my way downwards. ”Don't.... stop...”

”If I don't stop, how can I hear your idea, then?”

She grr'd in exasperation. I slid my fingers even more downwards and skirted around her anus. That made her squirm more.

”Oh, oh... oh-kay...” I left my fingers in place. Her skin was so soft and warm, though, and she was so responsive, that I pressed against her buttocks from both sides of her anus. Just gentle teasing. I hadn't realized earlier that she liked it — or that I did.

”Mmm... how about... switching roles every now and then?”

”Tell me more.”

”When I say 'Your Majesty' or ”My King”, or you worship me, you're to be my King and I will submit. When either of us say ”Joker” or ”Fool”, or you call me Queen or anything of the sort, you submit. If it goes too far, let's say... butterfly.”

My lower belly pulsed in response.

”I...”

I pushed with two fingers against her anus. She gasped and her eyes rolled in her head.

”...like...”

I pulled the hand away and ripped the hole bigger with both hands.

”...the way...”

I stood up, pulled her up, and spun her around.

”...you think.”

With my left hand, I took hold of her hair and turned her head so that I could kiss her from behind. To my right hand, the knife. I let go of the kiss and inserted the knife between her skin and her suit. Cutting it open made Makoto moan in ecstasy. I spun the knife in my hand and quickly put it in the holster. Lowering myself to my knees, I pulled at the lower part of her suit so that it fully revealed her lower back and her ass. I slapped her on it and she let out a yelp.

”Did you like it?”

”Mmm-hmore!”

I slapped her ass again. The hand stayed on her right buttock, though, and I left my pinkie right next to her anus. Squeeze. I kissed her on the ear, nibbled on the earbud, and whispered.

”What now, Your Majesty?”

She took in a quick, deep breath.

”Worship me with your tongue”, she said, exhaling. ”Do what you were doing.”

”Down?”

”Yes. Worship me.”

”Your Highness.”

I lowered myself slowly to my knees and kissed her on the lower back. Hands on her waist, sliding them between the waist, the hips, the buttocks. I felt ravenous, eager to kiss her soft skin and eat her out. Kisses on her lower back, tasting the sweat, feeling her firm muscles beneath the skin.

”Your sweat is heavenly, Majesty. I want to taste more of you.” Makoto moaned in response.

With the tip of my tongue, I started drawing cool, wet circles on her skin, and slowly tracing my way down to between her buttocks. Her whole body tensed up; her buttocks tensed, then relaxed, tensed, relaxed. Her breathing was as heavy as mine. I felt my erection press against my pants.

I slid my tongue towards her anus, hesitant whether I'd want to go there. But she seemed to enjoy it.

”Here?”

”Mmm... try it. Wait for my command.”

I used some more of my tongue, not just the tip, and licked lower, gently from above her anus. She didn't shy away.

”Mmm... It's... nice, but not now. Go on further. Worship me. Give me pleasure.”

”As you wish.”

With my hands, I moved her hip so that it bent backwards and I could more easily lick at her pussy from behind. My eyes feasted on her firm ass. I gave an introductory kiss to her labia and rested my lips there. She pushed against me. With my tongue, I opened the labia and had a taste of her juice.

”You taste godly, my Queen. I love doing this to you.”

She pushed herself against me. My tongue opened the labia. I tasted her and started slowly licking from her clit, all the way up her slit, to her perineum. Did it again and again and again, and she pushed against me, moaned, moaned.

A train of Shadows pulled in to the station. She pulsed against me and shouted, ”More! My King, fuck me now!”

My erection was in full force. I stood up and could barely keep standing. I slapped her on the ass again and she moaned audibly. My Joker pants didn't have an easy way to open them, so I inserted the knife there and cut my pants open and lowered them to my knees. Then I got out the condom.

”You'll have to wait. Put the condom on me”, I said.

Makoto turned around, and the look in her eyes was wild. She couldn't hold herself back, but kissed me on the mouth and took my hair in her hands again.

”I said put on the condom. And take my cock into your mouth first.”

She threw her head back in pleasure, which made my hip push forward against her. Her pubic hair tickled my cock as it slid between her legs and the length of my cock felt her wetness. She then lowered on the her knees and slid my cock into her mouth, as deep as she could take it. I felt my vision go black and let out a moan. Her warm, wet, soft mouth on me was pure ecstasy. With her hand, she fondled my falls and my perineum.

”That feels divine.”

”I love doing this, My Prince. Do you want more?”

”Kiss my stomach, too.”

”My Prince.”

She kissed me on the navel. It is super sensitive, so the kiss made me writhe. When she inserted her tongue, I writhed some more. Then she started tracing my abs with her tongue. Between them, on them. With the tip, the full width of her tongue, all of it. She didn't have to use words to tell me how she adored me and how much she wanted me.

”Now, the condom.” 

The condom packet was in between my thumb and forefinger, and I brought it to her lips. Makoto looked up at me, the packet between her lips, her eyes worshipping me with their uncontrolled desire. She took the packet between her slender fingers, tore it open, and took a look to see which way it was. Keeping a hold on the tip of, she placed it on me.

”Let me see...”, she said, and put her lips on the condom. That took me by surprise. Makoto then slid her lips further down my cock. It forced my eyes closed and I only felt her roll the condom in place with the lips and the tongue. Great job for a beginner.

”Oh my god...” I said, and felt out of breath, out of blood, out of reason. All propriety and reason had left me and been replaced by a consuming desire to have her. I placed my hand on her chin and the other on her hair and pulled her up. The pulling did cause some pain and she yelped and her eyes rolled in her head again. Her smile spoke of ecstasy.

I spun her around again, and pushed her against the wall, back against me. My cock was so hard it ached. I turned her hip towards me again, so that I could reach her pussy better, and guided my cock inside her from behind. She received the tip, and her pussy pulsed against me, squeezed around the tip. Thrust, pull back, thrust a little deeper. Her moaning, me driven nuts by it.

”Let it all out”, I said. ”Let everyone hear what you feel.”

Makoto let a out a loud moan as my cock hit the back wall of her vagina. The moan turned into a scream. Her fingers grasped futilely at the wall. I placed my hands on hers, pulled back with my cock and thrust again. It felt so good that I had to squeeze her hands.

Her moans, the way she felt, the way she smelled — they unleashed a demonic ferocity in me and I fucked her like there would be no tomorrow. Like this could be our last time together, or like I would die the very next instant. She yelled, I yelled, I groaned and moaned and gasped. She shouted my name, she called me King, she shouted how good my cock felt inside her. We switched roles at some point, and then I praised Her Majesty's pussy; and the divine song she sang; and how her soft hair made me crazy; how I couldn't hold back because of how she smelled. When my cock was getting too much attention, I pulled out, got on my knees, and kissed her pussy from behind. I didn't want to come yet and I wanted her to keep feeling pleasure.

”Fool, stop doing that!” Her voice was surprisingly stern. ”Get down on the floor. On your back. Now.” That was low and slow, determined — like a sentence.

I lay on the floor, my jacket between me and the cold floor.

”Now, I will not allow you to touch me”, Makoto said, and lowered her head on my cock. Her hands were on my abdomen and she hovered her head above my cock. Then she said, ”I smell good”, and licked her own juices off my cock and sunk her nails into my abs.

”Please, Your Highness... lower.”

”What was that?”

”I said, please, My Queen, if I may ask... lick lower. Lick at my ass.”

She didn't say a word but just took my right testicle in her mouth and licked around it. Then, the left one.

”Ass, you say?”

”Yes, please. I will do anything in return.”

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

”Very well.” She lifted my hips a little to give my anus a tentative kiss. (I was and am in the habit of keeping my anus very clean.) Then she licked at it with her tongue. It felt scary, but the thrill sent a jolt up my spine and my back arced. Makoto poked at me with her tongue, and it felt even better. She licked around the anus and drove me crazy with it. Every now and then she penetrated me. With her other hand, she stroked at my cock.

My moans and my writhing didn't leave any doubts as to what I was feeling. Still, she asked, ”Does this please you?”

”My Queen! Your tongue... I have never felt anything like it. Please, let me do anything you desire. Anything. Anything...”

All of a sudden, she lept from her knees into a crouching position above my legs, and then lept forwards like a ferocious animal, landing on my lower abdomen. She pulled at my shirt, which had already been torn open earlier, and ripped it apart with a single movement. Makoto then took my right nipple between her teeth and bit it. I shouted in pleasure. She licked it, and bit it, varying the force she used. The cool air felt felt electric on it. With her other hand, she squeezed my left nipple. Then she switched nipples and drove me absolutely crazy again.

It had been quite some time now when I had been King, but I didn't feel like switching. Neither did she. Makoto still straddled me and brought her head to me face to kiss me. Our tongues danced deliriously. She then pulled herself upright. Her armored plate and her suit was on the way, but she took my knife and cut them out. The whole of her upper suit was now an inelegant mess which revealed some of her breasts, her chest, her abdomen, and her groin. She lifted her hips, took my cock in her hand, and let me watch as she slid onto me.

She started riding me. A few times at first. Then, she leaned forward and put her hands on my shoulders. The pleasure forced my eyes closed. Makoto pushed me deeper against the floor and my lips started trembling; my inhalations turned audible. Then she sunk her fingernails into my skin and fucked me at the same time and my uninhibited shouts echoed in the tunnel.

”Fuuck! Makoto! Queen! That's... aaahh! Please, yes, just... how are you so... fucking... hot?!”

Her own voice wasn't quite as loud, but she kept saying my name, and moaning, and closing her eyes. Every time I sunk into her, every millimeter seemed to be visible on her face as subtle movements. She bit her lower lip and licked her upper lip.

I felt ejaculation approach. ”I'm... Please.. Not yet... Queen! My Queen! I don't want to come yet.”

She pulled out. I had to struggle to not come, to keep my pulsing cock from ending it all now. I did manage it, but instead of an ejaculation, a wave of ecstasy overwhelmed me. My hip shot upwards, my back arced, and I shouted out of senseless pleasure. My hands grabbed at my jacket, I grinned, my hips moved up and down. My legs were tense, all the way from my groin to my knees. But I didn't ejaculate.

My Queen was above me, looking at me with wide, perplexed eyes, and a quizzical smile.

”Was that...?”

”I... think I just came...”, I said, and started laughing.

”Without... But you didn't...”

”Yeah!” It felt ecstatic and hilarious. My cock was as erect as always and my body was a mixture of relaxation and electricity. I laughed and laughed.

Then I said, ”Your Divine Majesty... Let me... worship you still...”

Makoto didn't need persuasion. Slowly she came towards my lips and lowered herself onto me, locking my upper arms with her legs.

”Worship me. Worship me, now”, she said, and the lust in her voice almost undermined the determination. She put her right hand in my hair and the left on her breast.

The position was finally optimal for me to lick her clit. The moment I made contact with it, she let out a loud sigh and drew in a desperate breath. I moved my tongue between the space between her clit and the mouth of her pussy. It was swollen and red and hot and the smell made me drunk. Her fingers pulled on my hair and I felt her nails on my scalp. She grinded against my mouth. She moaned and yelled and gasped and shouted for more. Her ecstasy apparently made her forget the rules of our game and she called me My King and asked for more, both worshipping me and wanting me to worship her. I called her My Queen, she called me My Prince. We thought of each other as gods. I felt her pleasure in my own body as well, which writhed in concord with hers; I so wantedher to touch my cock, but I just couldn't, couldn't, couldn't do anything but writhe in absolute pleasure and take her closer to the climax.

It didn't take long for her to cum, and when she did, her thighs pushed against my head. Through her thighs, I heard her climactic scream. She released the strongest tension then, but her thighs and her pussy kept pulsing against me. I was lucky I could breathe through my nose because I wanted to stay there. My beautiful, perfect Queen. My darling Makoto.

Some time passed. I let her enjoy her orgasm and licked at her gently. Judging by her shaking and pulsing, she might have come again. Eventually she asked, ”Do you still want more?”

I had fantasized about something that I wanted to try out.

”My Queen... I want you to take me standing against the wall.”

”Take you...?”

”Try what I like. I'm your Fool, stepping into the unknown. Do what you will.”

Her exhausted eyes lit up again. ”Stand up”, she said. I did, barely able to stand. My core was exhausted, as were my legs. I leaned against the wall, but My Queen had a surprising amount of strength left in her. She pushed me with both force and care against the wall and whispered into my ear.

”Surrender and submit, Joker. Recognize me as your ruler.”

”I... I'm yours to do as you please. I know nothing. Please... enlighten me. Let me...” I was struggling for words, but I thought it was fun to come up with these. ”... drink from your lust. From your wisdom. Teach me. Let me know what pleasure is. Please, Queen.”

With her left hand, Makoto pushed my head against the wall, left cheek against it. I heard her do something with her clothes first, and then I felt her scarf on my neck. She slid it around my neck and I felt dizzy. She hadn't done that to me, yet, and my entire being was thrilled. She put some force into it.

”Can you speak?” she asked.

”Yes.” Her asking me felt safe, and I surrendered myself to her fully. She let go of the scarf for a while and dropped to her knees. I felt her lips and her tongue on my lower back. She licked at the sweat, and traced the contours of the bones and the muscles. Her hands were at my balls and at the stem of my cock, fingers round it like a ring. At times, she bit into my skin. She made circles down my buttocks and near my anus, but then got back up. It sent electricity up my spine and when she saw it, she explored upwards and my spine responded. I have a sensitive back. My cock knew it, too, and it pulsed and asked for thrusts, asked for release. But I didn't want to beg for it. I wanted to be teased and my climax withheld.

I guess I also wanted to be punished. For wanting to die. Or for whatever reason. But that was the right thing to do at that moment.

Then Makoto slid her tongue all the way from where my ribcage ended down to my anus and penetrated me as far she her tongue could go. It was wonderful. She kept at it for some time and then stood up. She gave me a kiss with her tongue. It tasted weird, but also very risqué and intimate and exciting, and I just sucked on her tongue. She seemed to really like it when I did, so I sucked and pulled harder. A wave of pleasure overtook her and she placed her left hand on my ass and squeezed. I kept sucking; she kept squeezing. We locked ourselves in the immobile bliss.

She ended it by letting go of my ass and taking a grip of the scarf. She moved on to my left side and pulled on the scarf. She put two of her right hand fingers into my mouth and I licked and sucked on them, like having reached a river after a walk in a dry land. A part of me wondered where all this endless passion welled up from, but it was soon lost, as Makoto took out the fingers and laid one of them on my anus. Still pulling on the scarf, she gently penetrated my ass and whispered into my ear with her lowest voice.

”How does it feel?” The tone was equal parts intimidation and care.

”I... Please, more...”

She hadn't done it before. I hadn't done it before. I felt scared but also thrilled. Little by little, Makoto inserted more of her finger inside me. It was a different kind of pleasure, maybe more full-bodied, than anything I had known before. I could do nothing but surrender and trust her completely. She pulled on the scarf and sought out what felt the best. At some point, she took some more spit from her mouth and tried two fingers. That made me moan, long and deep. Her fingerfucking me made my anus bigger and my dick hard. I begged her to touch my dick and make me cum, but she didn't. She just kept fucking me and strangling me and I had lost all reason.

Makoto then took out her fingers, and placed her hands on my hips and guided me to spin around to face her. She licked at her fingers again and inserted them inside me. My cock touched her face, right next to her mouth, and I tried to guide it in, but it kept stroking at her cheek. Makoto made sure the fingers were safely in again and then took my cock into her mouth. She took my balls into her other hand and fondled them. I yelled and gasped and my whole lower body was radiating with absolute heat — the pleasure left no room for anything else. The wave of pleasure started to move upwards and convulse my abs and my pecs and it took over my arms. My head craned and I bit my teeth together and I couldn't have kept my eyes open even if I had wanted to. My eyes and eyelids danced their own dance, out of my control,

Finally I felt like something was coming up my cock. I signaled it by starting to moan more rapidly, more forcefully. Makoto fondled my balls and kept fucking me and sucking me and she was in no rush to pull her mouth off my cock. Then I exploded into her mouth, cock pulsing, legs giving in, all of my body filled with pleasure and desire and most of all, trust and relaxation and unquestioning love.

But Makoto wasn't quite done yet. She took out her fingers, but kept my cock in her mouth. She seemed to want every last drop of cum I could give her. Then she slid my cock out and kept her lips closed. She looked me in the eye, with a dominating look, and rose to meet me, keeping eye contact. She framed my face with her hands, and lowered me right beneath her face. With her hands, she signalled me to open my mouth.

I wasn't sure what Makoto wanted and I looked at her with a question on my brows. Her dominating eyes were tempered by a question. She put her own mouth above mine. Understanding hit me.

I opened my lips and let her turn my mouth upwards. Makoto brought her own lips above my mouth and let the cum fall into my mouth.

The cum was warm and salty, and somewhat bubbly. It tasted manly and unlike anything else. Unsure of what I felt, I rolled it around my mouth. I didn't dislike it, that was for sure. Then she lifted my head, and opened her own mouth.

”W-would Your Highness be so kind? I-I'm curious.”

I let my lips touch hers. My cum bubbled in my mouth. Parting my lips, I let Makoto have it all. She did, and swallowed. I looked at her, amazed. Then I kissed her on the lip to give our hot, cum-covered lips and tongue their last, exhausted dance.

We didn't need the Vanish Ball that day, or the Goho-M, other than to get quickly and safely back to the entrance. The healing items fixed our suits. Everything went well, especially considering my earlier fantasies. I had fantasized about making out while the Reaper approached. Kissing passionately in a hail of bullets. Getting my kinks from the clinking of the chains.

I probably would've gotten myself killed. Thanks to Makoto, I didn't die. We didn't die.

That day, we tried out kinks I had never thought I'd try. But between us, it wasn't about a fetish. It was about me and my one true love trusting each other fully and being willing to embarrassed in front of each other. To me, that is sexier than any specific kink.

The thing about love at first sight, as I now see it, isn't that you're immediately overtaken by passion for an object. That happens a lot. I'm still not even sure what Makoto felt when we first met. She probably thought of herself as so beyond romance that she didn't even recognize her own romantic emotions. But as to me, looking back, I saw in her everything that she turned out to be. Her determination, her sensitivity, her reasonability, her courage, her beauty. I saw it all in the library on that day in April.

She is my Queen. She is the love of my life. She is perfect even in her imperfections and I never want to let her go.

I love Makoto Niijima.

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts on why I wrote this.
> 
> First and foremost, most of the sexual writing and imagery I see are focused on female pleasure. Either that, or it's the female body pictured or filmed for straight guys.
> 
> I wanted to write something that focused on non-visual male pleasure. The point is that it's okay for a guy to feel desired and taken care of, and to just be the receiver of pleasure.
> 
> That, and my usual things for trying to make sexual writing about something more than sex. It's tough, though, to balance the character development and the steamier stuff. I think I did reasonably well, though.
> 
> Lastly some notes on the lewd stuff: I'm not sure I picture it all as being my ShuMako HC. I'm not even sure all of it is "hot", as such. One point is that they're taking risks and trying out stuff because what they've been through lately. The other is that I want my lewd fics to contain mistakes, insecurities, saying no, sometimes doing stuff that isn't the hottest of hot. 
> 
> There's some interaction between Makoto and Ren here that I feel isn't entirely right. I'm not sure if it's because I myself don't feel it's hot, or because it's bad writing. But I wanna leave it this way.


End file.
